deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
W. Asher
Leutnant W. Asher was a Luftwaffe pilot who posed as an Army Air Corps pilot. He was assigned by Heer Oberst Richter to pretend to be shot down by one of his fellow pilots over German territory, whereupon he would hopefully be "rescued" by the French Resistance, and in turn learn about their numbers. As he parachuted, however, he was spotted by a group of American soldiers being led by Lieutenant Hanley. The Americans had come to rescue Intelligence officer Captain Thorpe. They found Asher, who pretended to have an injured ankle, insisting he hide in the woods and wait for Resistance members from the nearby town. Private Banning was instructed to escort him to the town. On the way, though, Asher learned that Thorpe was from Intelligence, and altered his mission. Insisting that his ankle had gotten better, he accompanied Banning back to the group, and Hanley allowed him to tag along. Suddenly Caje spotted a German patrol. In an effort to save his fellow Germans, Asher cried out a warning, ostensibly the Americans, and a firefight ensued. When Private Banning was killed, Asher grabbed his rifle and shot Captain Thorpe in the back, severely wounding him. He then pretended to have a head injured. After Caje flanked and killed the Germans, a group of French Resistance led by Gautier arrived. They took the Americans, including the wounded Thorpe and "wounded" Asher, to a nearby abbey to hide. Another German patrol, led by Feldwebel Mueller, came by the abbey, and Asher "accidentally" left his hat where the Germans could find it. However, Mueller and his men were killed by the Americans. Left alone with Thorpe, Asher attempted to kill him by smothering him with a pillow, but had to stop when the other Americans returned. Thorpe passed into a frenzied delirium and was unable to tell his fellow Americans about the attempt on his life. However, when one of the abbey's monks was treating him, he noticed that the exit wound of the bullet was in his chest, meaning he'd been shot in the back. Hanley became extremely suspicious of Asher. After learning that Thorpe was keeping a map in his boot, Asher knocked Caje out and stole the map, rolling the unconscious Caje under Thorpe's cot. Thorpe died in the meantime. Kirby entered with Gautier, and Asher insisted he had to return to the Allied lines. He said that before Thorpe died, he gave him all the information he had. Gautier offered to take him, and they left. Kirby discovered the unconscious Caje, and the two along with Lieutenant Hanley headed off in pursuit. At the river, Asher and his escort encountered a German patrol. Knocking out one of the Frenchmen, Asher grabbed his rifle, holding Gautier and a second man at gunpoint. Calling out to the feldwebel leading the patrol, Asher explained his mission. Suddenly, Hanley, Caje and Kirby arrived and shot at them. The feldwebel, believing he'd been tricked, fired at Asher, killing him. Asher, W. Asher, W. Asher, W. Asher, W. Asher, W. Asher, W. Asher, W.